


Pet

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [23]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Steven Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Stimming, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Steven has a strong bond with Lion.[Prompt 20: Animal or pet]





	Pet

Steven still can’t believe he has Lion in his life. Not only does he have a pink lion as a pet, but Lion is clever and funny and a wonderful friend and is always presenting him with new surprises (such as the pocket dimension in his mane), and Steven knows he is very lucky to have a bond with a creature like Lion. And for all of his sleepiness and generally lazy attitude, Steven knows Lion genuinely likes and appreciates him too.

He loves to spend time with Lion, snuggling against Lion’s soft fur as he lies on the beach, sitting on Lion’s back as Lion takes him to places Steven (and often the Gems) have never been to before, trying (and failing) to train Lion, and buying himself an ice cream and Lion a Lion Licker, and sitting on the decking outside the beach house together and eating their snacks. It is just so calming to spend time with Lion, especially because he doesn’t have to make conversation or make eye contact when hanging out with his pet lion, because he doesn’t need to communicate with Lion in the same way as with other humans or the Gems, making it a far more relaxing experience.

One day, Steven climbs on Lion’s back and says, “Let’s go on an adventure, Lion.”

And Lion huffs and blinks, but he breaks into a run, running out onto the water and across the ocean. Steven clings to Lion’s back, loving the sensation of Lion’s soft, smooth fur against his skin and the air rushing through his hair. Lion roars and a portal opens, and Steven closes his eyes, not wanting to get dizzy. And when Lion stops dead, Steven knows they have arrived.

He sits up and slides off of Lion’s back, staring at his surroundings. They appear to be in a wooded area, surrounded by tall trees that cast a shadow over them. The temperature is warm but not too hot, and the birds and bugs he can see dotted around him are all small and pretty and quiet.

“This is so pretty,” Steven whispers.

But Lion huffs again and indicates his head to the side, before walking off. Confused, Steven walks beside Lion, wondering where else he might be taking him. He wrings his hands together, listening to the noises made by the wildlife. Lion leads him up a hill, and they walk and walk; the hill is steep, and Steven realises that they are walking above the canopy of the trees. Soon, everything is bright as sunlight hits them, and Steven starts to get out of breath.

But it’s worth it when they reach the top. Catching his breath, Steven turns around, and sees the view.

“Wow…”

For as far as he can see, there is a sea of trees, followed by meadows full of flowers of every colour, with an actual sea in the distance, bright blue and sparkling. Steven’s hands start to flap, his usual reaction to happy moments such as this.

“It’s beautiful, Lion,” Steven whispers, flapping his hands.

And when Lion huffs, Steven smiles and imagines that Lion is saying, _I knew you would love it here._


End file.
